Pokémon Platinum: The Agent and the Fugitive
by JeremyX
Summary: When Jeremy Belpois travels to the Sinnoh region, he will meet some new friends, powerful rivals, and help a tortured soul be rid of the ghosts of his past. Not finished with my others T-T, but I will try to finish and publish the rest soon! Please R&R!
1. Jeremy: A New Journey Begins

Hey, guys! Sorry about the fact that I STILL haven't finished my main stories about the new adventures of the Code Lyoko crew, but they're getting there. I didn't want to show the others until I was finished with the first one (Return to the Past), but then I thought, Eh, to heck with it, I'll publish them anyway. So, here's the seventh story in my series. I hope you enjoy and wait for me to finish the rest.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko or Pokémon, you would be watching this, not reading this. Sadly, I don't, so there.

* * *

Chapter I: Jeremy - A New Journey Begins

At first glance all I could see was the twin peaks of Mt. Coronet, the highest mountain in the Japanese region of Sinnoh, much like the fictional Mt. Pire in C.S. Lewis' _The Chronicles of Narnia_. But when the ferry got closer I could see a vast expanse of forest and stone everywhere, and ice on all the mountains, except for Mt. Coronet, which was rather strange. I don't normally see scenery like this when I'm on the job, so it was a nice change of pace.

By the way, my job, in case you were wondering, is being a member of the National Guard of France, also known as the Gendarme Nationalé. My name is Jeremy Belpois, but you would know me more from my adventures in a digital world known as Lyoko. I didn't go there myself per se; I was the one who sent my friends into that world to stop a demonic Artificial Intelligence called XANA from destroying mankind. But if you've been reading my more recent adventures, you will no doubt know that I am also a special captain in my country's secret police force, which has been around since World War II. But now I got three months off since I saved the world five times in succession in less than that time, so I decided to take a trip to one of the enigmatic regions of Japan that is home to a mysterious breed of creatures that are not normally seen in my neck of the woods, to borrow the old saying, yet are heard of countless times over.

Soon, the ferry docked in a place called Sangem Town. After I departed, I went in search of a man my father had known as Professor Rowan. Dad said that he would be able to give me some insight on what I would meet in this place and also that he had sent a present for me to the professor. The streets were not very crowded, and there were almost no cars or vehicles of any kind to be seen. Suddenly, a small, pale blue doglike animal jumped out from a nearby bush and when it saw me, it stopped long enough for me to see it for what it was: the kind of creature that I had heard so much about – a Pokémon. Then it ran straight at me with suprising speed. But before I could do anything, it jumped into my arms and a voice shouted:

"Help me!"

It took me two seconds to realize that not only did the voice come from the Pokémon, but also to see what it needed help from. A crow-like bird Pokémon flew out from a tree near the bush, followed by a brown-haired, green-eyed man in a black shirt with a bright red R on it. At first I thought that this guy was just trying to catch this Pokémon like Pokémon Trainers normally do, but then something in me felt that he wasn't, at least not in the right way. I soon realized just who he was, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"You're in my way, you brat," the man growled. "Get back. That Riolu belongs to me."

"Riolu?" I asked.

"That creature that ran into you and is now holding onto you for dear life," he responded. "Haven't you ever seen a Pokémon before?"

"Not in person, no," I answered, reluctantly.

The man let out a short, unbelieving laugh, and said, "Well, you're really not from around here, are you?"

"No," I stated.

"Well," he retorted, "you will do well to remember these names: My name, Frank James, and my partner, Murkrow."

"Krow!" the Pokémon cawed.

It was then that a thought occurred to me. I asked,

"Where's your Poké Ball?"

The man's brow furrowed.

"If this Pokémon is yours," I asked, "or if you're going to catch it, don't you need to have a Poké Ball?"

The man hastily reached into his pocket and produced a small red-and-white sphere with a button in the middle and said,

"It's right here, smart aleck. I told you it's mine."

"If it is yours," I continued, "then why are you attacking it?"

The man stopped for a second, then smiled, saying,

"You're really no ordinary kid, are you?"

With that, I reached into my pocket, and flashed a very important bright gold object: my Police badge.

"You can't fool a National Gendarme like me…you Team Rocket slime ball."

"Your guys are crazy letting a kid like you be a cop," Frank snorted. "But it won't save you from this. Murkrow, Sky Attack, now!"

His Pokémon started glowing white and flew straight at the Riolu and me. I was about to dodge, but I needn't have bothered because, at that moment, a streak of lightning shot out from the same bush and hit the Murkrow with amazing accuracy. A few seconds later, another Pokémon leapt out of the bush and stood between the Team Rocket agent and me. It was almost the same size as the Riolu, but it was a sort of gold-like yellow, and it looked like a fox with a brown colored breastplate that I knew was part of its body.

"An…Abra?" I asked, knowing what Pokémon it was. Noticing its hands were crackling with static, I realized that the Abra was responsible for the electric attack that nailed Frank's Murkrow.

"Abra?" the Pokémon said.

Just then, the Riolu, which had up until now been hiding behind me, came out and said,

"I'm okay. Thanks for the Shock Wave."

At first I didn't get what happened, and then it dawned on me: somehow, the talking Riolu interpreted what the Abra had said in the Pokémon language! I immediately blurted out the first thing that came in my mind,

"You can talk?"

The Pokémon looked at me for the first time. "Well, my lips are moving and words are coming out, so yes, I can talk."

"And you just heard what that Abra said and translated it into human English, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Wow," I said, "that is truly amazing. I never heard of a Pokémon that could do that."

"We aren't really that common," it spoke back. "Not all of my species can speak like me, but I trained myself for the sole purpose of forging better communication skills with humans like you."

"Excuse me for interrupting you," Frank growled, "but that Pokémon is going to come with me whether you or it wants to or not, so get out of my way, or you'll regret it."

"Abra ab!" the Abra shouted back.

"Ouch." The Riolu said, which meant that the Abra said something probably very nasty. Then the Abra turned to me and gave a nod. Surprisingly, its eyes were not closed as was normal for an Abra, but they were open and firmly fixed on the Murkrow and its owner.

"He says that he will fight with you to stop that man," the Riolu said.

"How do you know?" I asked. "It just nodded its head."

"He told me telepathically," it answered. "It's a Psychic Pokémon, who by the way is a male. He said to me, 'There's not much time. I know Shock Wave, Teleport, and Focus Punch. Tell the human this because he is to command me. Once I have subdued the Murkrow, both of you run to the Pokémon Center and don't try to help me.'"

I got up and said, " Tell the Abra I'll fight with him, but I won't abandon anyone to the likes of this…twisted person."

I needn't have told Riolu to say it because I could sense that the Abra understood, given that it gave a slight grin. I took a deep breath, and for a second I felt excited. I was about to have my very first Pokémon Battle, and for the sake of my newfound friend, I was determined to win.

"Abra, use your Shock Wave!"

Once again, the Pokémon's hands started sparking and then it shot a lightning bolt straight at the bird Pokémon. I knew my Pokémon moves well enough to know that Shock Wave was one of the never-miss moves, guaranteed to strike the target, unless it was underground, high in the air, or deep underwater. Sure enough, it scored a direct hit to the Murkrow, hitting it beak first, but it wasn't down yet.

"I'm not holding anything back just because you're new at battling, kid." Frank shouted. "Murkrow, Faint Attack!"

I gulped. There were three kinds of bad news about this order. One was that Faint Attack is, like Shock Wave, another never-miss move. The other, which was worse, was that Faint Attack is a Dark-Type attack, which is very effective against a Psychic-Type Pokémon like Abra. Finally, Abra is not known as a sturdy creature, or one with good endurance, especially against physical attacks like what was about to befall him. But as the Murkrow started glowing a dark shade of violet, neither Abra nor I could do anything as the bird made a crushing impact with the Pokémon, which sent it flying backwards and into the dirt.

"No!" I shouted, and rushed to help it.

"That looked like it hurt," Frank grinned evilly. "That just goes to show that Type advantages are the most important part of any battle. Nothing else matters, even if it knew a move that would deal substantial damage, it still can't deny its Type. Now if you want to save that thing from further torment, I suggest you hand over that Riolu before more…_unpleasant_ things happen to you or it."

Just then, another streak of lightning shot out from my side and struck the Murkrow, causing it this time to fall to the ground. At first I thought that it came from the Abra, but then I saw that the Riolu's hands were crackling with static.

"Can you use Shock Wave, too?" I asked.

"I am capable of using it, but I don't know how," it answered. "I used a move called Copycat, which lets be mimic the last move executed. In this case, the last move was used by that Abra." Riolu then reached into a gunnysack that was slung onto his back, and dug out what looked like an orange spray bottle with a Pokémon logo on each side.

"That's a Super Potion, right?" I asked. "You know how to use it?"

"It's not that complicated," he answered, "but yes, most Pokémon don't know how to use manmade items like this." With that he aimed at a bruise on the Abra's left arm, and in seconds, it vanished. Abra winced a bit, no doubt from the slight sting of the medicine, but he looked like he felt much better afterwards.

"How did you get them?"

"Simple," he said. "I bought them with money I saved up helping people. You'd be surprise the kind of work a talking Pokémon gets offered."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, but I shook off the thought because at that moment, inspiration struck me as hard as that Shock Wave struck Murkrow, which was the inspiration itself.

"I have an idea," I told Riolu and Abra, "but I'll need both of you to make it work."

They both nodded and I whispered something in their ears, and the Riolu said,

"Wow, that's genius!"

"I can be like that," I grinned.

"Enough of this!" Frank yelled. "Murkrow, Finish them all off with a Giga Impact!"

"Giga Impact?" I gasped, because I, unfortunately, knew that move all too well. The Pokémon gathered itself in a bright purple aura, which swirled around it with yellow streaks here and there and charged at us with high velocity and power. Fortunately, I also knew that it wasn't a never-miss move, so the Pokémon and I quickly dodged just before the Murkrow crashed into a nearby tree. The aftershock of not being able to move enabled the three of us to put our plan into motion.

"Abra, use Shock Wave! Riolu, use Copycat!"

Instantly both Pokémon's arms started crackling, and twin bolts shot out from their arms directly at the Murkrow with tremendous power. The Murkrow flew from the tree, and then collapsed onto the ground, effectively knocked out.

"All right! We did it!" I shouted. The Pokémon started jumping up and down and gave each other a high five.

"Thanks for the help, uh…" the Riolu started, but paused for lack of a certain piece of knowledge. I smiled to show it was no problem.

"I'm Jeremy," I said.

Just then, I noticed Frank use the Poké Ball he showed me earlier to retrieve his Murkrow, with a ray of red light enveloping it, and then disappearing into the sphere.

"So it was that Murkrow's Poké Ball." I stated.

"Good eye," he grumbled, "but it wont save you from this!"

With that, he reached for his belt and pulled out another Poké Ball, which he tossed into the air, and opened up to reveal what appeared to be a large brown Pokémon with a long nose, almost like a stick, and a mop of what looked like white hair, gold eyes, and what appeared to be leaves where its hands would be.

"Oh no," the Riolu gasped, "a Shiftry!"

"Shiftry?" I asked.

"A very strong Dark and Grass-Type."

"Dark _and_ Grass? It's more than one Type?"

"Of course, stupid," Frank shot back. "But it's not just a very strong Dark and Grass-Type. It's a very strong Dark and Grass-Type with equally powerful Psychic and Flying-Type moves! They'll knock you all out faster than you can think!"

I braced for the attack, but then a loud siren sounded from a few yards away, and got steadily louder. A minute later, we saw the source of the noise: a Police cycle emerged onto the scene with an amber-eyed, sea-green haired female officer driving it. Frank scowled for a moment, and then flashed a sneer.

"Well, I guess this is where this Team Rocket agent blasts off," Frank snickered while recalling his Pokémon. "But know this: it won't be long until we meet again, and you'd best be ready when we do."

With that, he dashed off into the foliage just as the officer stopped next to me. She noticed the criminal fleeing, but didn't pursue him, and turned to me.

"You all right there, son?"

"I'm fine," I answered, "but I'm more worried about these Pokémon." I motioned to the now semi-unconscious forms next to me. "They got roughed up by that guy's Murkrow and I have to get them help, especially for this Riolu."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that," the officer said, "because I'll get you to the Pokémon Center in no time."

"Thanks a lot, Officer…" I started.

"Jenny," she finished for me.

"Officer Jenny," I repeated, "but I need to get to Professor Rowan's afterwards."

"Tell you what," she responded, "I'll take you to the Professor's instead, since he has the medical equipment Pokémon Centers have there."

"He does?" I asked.

"He has to," she answered, "so that he and his assistants can be prepared in case of an emergency."

"That does make sense," I agreed. "Okay, let's go."

(-o-)

The professor's laboratory, which was in the center of town, was indeed well stocked with supplies for helping Pokémon, as well as having the recovery machines that the Pokémon Centers do, but only smaller. Rowan himself did not otherwise look very old, aside from his white hair, gray eyes, and bushy white moustache, but I could tell just by looking at him that he was very well experienced with Pokémon. As soon as we got there, the officer left and the Professor hooked the Pokémon up to a healing machine I the other room and turned to me.

"You say this Riolu jumped out of a bush and ran into you for cover?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, "he cried out 'help me!' at the top of his lungs and ran behind me just before that Frank guy showed up."

"You mean that he spoke to you?" he asked surprised. His assistants looked the same as well.

"I don't know how it did that either," I answered, "but it did."

Rowan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Telepathically?"

"No," I said, "because his mouth was moving."

"Hmm… What about this Abra?"

I looked at it from the protective Plexiglas window. "He didn't talk, but the Riolu told me what he said."

"Interesting." the professor said silently. "See if you can get it to talk to you. Maybe it sensed something about you that makes him feel secure around you."

"Okay," I nodded. I opened the door and sat down next to the Riolu. His eyes were closed but he was sitting upright.

"You okay?" I asked him.

His eyes opened and he turned at me. "I am now, thanks to you. You have my sincere gratitude."

"So you really can talk." I observed.

"Yes," he answered. "We already know how you speak, but my family has always trained one of us learn to speak the human language for reasons I previously explained."

"What about that Abra?" I asked. "Do you know him?"

"No, never met him," he answered. "He just showed up like he knew we needed help right then."

I turned to the Abra, who just got up. "Well, either way, thank you, Abra. Without your Shock Wave we never would have stood a chance."

Abra smiled and gave what looked like a thumbs up. After that, Riolu said,

"You know, I was sent to this town to find the Professor so I could find a human partner when that man ambushed me."

"Have you found one yet?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Just now."

"Me?"

"If you and the professor approve, then yes." Riolu answered.

Just then, Professor Rowan came in with a package.

"You said you were Jeremy, correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Your father told me to give this to you when you got here." He handed me the package, which I opened on the bed. It contained a red handheld device, with six familiar spherical objects.

"He thought that you would need some kind of present for your vacation, and in this place, what better gift than the tools of a Trainer? So he got you a new Sinnoh-style Pokédex and six Poké Balls for your new journey here."

I chuckled. "This is interesting, professor. These guys wanted to come with me on my tour of this country just before you came in." I motioned to Riolu and Abra.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "They want to be your first Pokémon?"

"If it was okay with you, then yeah." I answered.

"Well, I do not object if you don't." he stated.

"Then that settles it," I said to the Pokémon. "From now on, we're partners."

They nodded enthusiastically as I reached for two of the Poké Balls and tapped each one to both of their heads gently to open the capsules, capture the Pokémon, and register them as my new friends. The button made a whirring noise and flashed red three times before a deep "dong" rang out, signifying that they were caught. However, as soon as that happened, I decided to let them out, because it felt more comfortable that way for me.

"Ready to hit the road, guys?"

"Yup!" Riolu answered.

"Before we do though, what should I call you?" I asked. "I mean, you know my name, but me calling you just Riolu and Abra seems kinda…informal."

"Well, he told me that he doesn't have a name," Riolu answered. "But you can call me Judah."

"Cool," I answered. "Well, Abra, how about I call you…Marvin?"

The Abra nodded fervently, so I guess the naming was a success.

With that, the professor gave me a quick nod, I snatched up my new Pokédex, and Judah, Marvin, and I ran out of the lab doors and into the world of Pokémon, ready for action, adventure, and exploration.

* * *

A new jorney begins for our hero, Jeremy! What new adventures await him and his new friends? Stay tuned and find out!

(Couldn't resist the old narrator thing...)


	2. James: A Letter and a Choice

Here it is! Chapter 2! You've waited (not really) and now you'll know who this story halfway revolves around!

BTW, I STILL don't own Code Lyoko or Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter II: James - A Letter and a Choice

I felt like all throughout my life everything and everyone I knew and loved had been torn away from me before I had a chance to think. It wasn't fair. Am I not meant to be happy? Am I meant to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life? What did I do to deserve this? Why did God let all of this happen to me?

You know who I am, but because of another person. To be more specific, a certain black haired, ten-year-old Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum. He knows me as James from Team Rocket, but my full name is James Brigham Morgan. I also lost another of my only friends just a week ago. Needless to say, I was very depressed. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and all that was on my mind was how I failed to help Cacnea when it needed me the most.

You see, a week ago, while trailing Ash's Pikachu, I came across the Grass-Pokémon-loving Gardenia, who interestingly enough the Gym Leader of the Grass-Type Pokémon Gym in Eterna City. When she and I got in a show-off battle against Ash and that Coordinator girl Dawn, Cacnea started to learn how to use a move called Drain Punch, but after one try, could never use it right afterwards. Gardenia suggested training Cacnea herself, but he and I were reluctant to part. But Cacnea's happiness was more important than mine, so I gave it to her and left without another word.

So here I am now, a week later, with my other companion, Carnivine, sitting hunched on a lonely hill under a starry night, thinking about how I got myself into this situation. My partners in Team Rocket, Jessie and Meowth sat a few yards away, opening a can of sliced pineapples in juice.

"Hey, James," Meowth called out to me, "it's your favorite fruit!"

I said nothing. I could tell he was trying to help, but it wasn't working for me now.

"I'll bet this has everything to do with Cacnea." Jessie stated.

I sighed heavily, confirming her suspicions.

"You won that bet," Meowth added. My friends rubbed their chins while my head hung low.

Just then, we heard a cawing noise that came steadily nearer. It sounded like,

"Li, deli, deli, deli…"

"It sounds like…" Jessie started.

"It's the Team Rocket Delibird!" Meowth finished.

Sure enough, over the hill came the familiar red colored carrier Pokémon for Team Rocket, flying expertly considering it had to use one wing to hold its sack-like tail, and only one wing for flying. As soon as it saw us, it flew down and showed us a letter addressed to us:

Team Rocket Squad #4

Jessie Matthews, James Morgan, & Meowth

Sinnoh Region

What made this letter weird was that its back was sealed with the personal insignia of our leader, Giovanni, who we three called simply, "the Boss."

"If Giovanni personally sent us a letter way out here, it must be important," Jessie stated.

"Well, read it and find out." Meowth told me.

So I opened the letter, and read it to myself first. My eyes got noticeably wider with every word I read, and Jessie and Meowth noticed.

"Well?" Jessie asked. "What does it say?"

The letter fell out of my hands before I finished. As soon as I heard Jessie, I snatched up the paper before Meowth had a chance to read it, and said,

"We're…all getting promoted to A-Class Admin!" I shouted, half heartedly, because I did not say part of the letter for a reason I will explain later. But Jessie and Meowth were, of course, completely ecstatic.

"Really?" Jessie gasped.

"How?" Meowth asked. "I thought the Boss thought we were screw-ups!"

"Well," I answered, "practically everyone else got arrested, so we're filling those agents' boots. All we have to do is go back to headquarters first thing tomorrow to get our new duds and, potentially, our new Pokémon!"

My companions started grinning like crazy, and locked hands and started dancing around the field for joy while jumping in a circle.

"YAY! We got a promotion~! We got a promotion~!" they sang joyfully.

"I'll send the reply," I told my enthusiastic partners, "but I have to get something to write on and with."

As if on command, Delibird brought out a clipboard and a pen with which I could write my reply.

"Do you mind if I wrote this letter alone?" I asked the others. "I want to make this a professional reply an not one that was written by a bunch of half-crazed lunatics who live like wild Pokémon."

"Sure thing, Jimmy." Meowth replied, so I went to a nearby park bench, but after I told Delibird to tell "the Boss" that it would be a _very _professional reply indeed.

(-o-)

For a long time I couldn't even think of anything to say at this point. I've had a lot of bad things happen to me in the past, but this just bit the biscuit. I took out the letter again and read it to myself, not wanting Jessie or Meowth to hear the truly awful details:

"To Team Rocket Squad #4, Sinnoh Region, greetings,

The lack of Elite members due to imprisonment at the hands of the notorious International Police, who claim to protect the world and hinder Team Rocket's noble goal of conquering it, I, Giovanni, leader of the glorious Team Rocket, personally see fit to name Jessie Matthews and Meowth as official A-Class Elite administrators in the ranks of the aforementioned organization, and be paired with one of our newest A-Class Agents, Frank J. Matthews. However, at personal request of one of our most Elite Administrators, whose name I have not issued for security's sake, I herby declare that James Morgan be stripped of his rank, be demoted to E-Class Grunt, and be sent back to Team Rocket Academy for 10 years of training, following which he will not rise another rank until his 35th birthday, and only be promoted to C-Class Villain-in-Training, and never again to be paired with the previously mentioned Ms. Matthews and Meowth, for fear of his negative influence on these hard-working agents.

Wishing the best for Pokémon and the world,

Giovanni

Co-founder and leader, Team Rocket"

I was devastated.

After three years of back-breaking labor ceaselessly trying to climb up the Team Rocket ladder of success, rigorous training to better my body, and countless times I did the right thing when I could for a change, the unthinkable had happened to me. Lose my status that I fought tooth and nail to get? Sentenced to ten years of being at the bottom of the heap in Team Rocket? And worse, lose the only friends I had forever? I couldn't bear it anymore, and I looked up to the sky and shouted out at the top of my lungs,

"Why? What did I do to deserve this life? Why do you allow me to be tortured like this? God in Heaven, what have I done that You have forsaken me for?"

I wasn't sure if Jessie or Meowth heard me, and I hastily hid the letter in my uniform, but no one answered, especially not Him, and I slumped on the table. All my anger, grief and sorrow just poured out, and I cried my eyes out. Soon enough, I cried myself to sleep.

(-o-)

_- May 29, 1990 – Morgan Estate, Saffron City, Kanto Region, Japan_

_A boy about six sat down in a comfortable couch next to his grandfather._

"_How did you enjoy today, kiddo?" he asked._

_He looked at the floor. "My piano teacher beat me, grandpa."_

"_What?" he gasped. "Beat you? Why?"_

"_I was practicing Beethoven's Fur Elise," the boy said, "and I accidentally played D-flat instead of D-sharp, and she slapped my hand with a thick ruler."_

_The old man jumped out of the couch._

"_That's it!" he barked. "That man's gone too far this time! I'm going to-"  
_

"_No, grandpa!" the boy pleaded. "I got it wrong! I deserved it! Dad just wants me to do better, that's all!"_

_His grandfather looked at his grandson, confused. "…Do you really think your father does that because he cares for you?"_

"_I do," he answered firmly._

"…"

"_Grandpa?" the boy asked._

"_I'm sorry I doubted you and got so mad, son," the old man sighed. "I just don't…"_

"…_Don't agree with Dad's teaching methods, I know," the boy finished. "But you know the old saying, 'no pain, no gain,' right?"_

"_Yeah…" his grandpa answered. "You're a tough little trooper, aren't you?"_

"_But what if you receive more pain and get no gain?" he added silently to himself._

- July 9, 1992 – The same

_The scene shifted, and the same boy, now eight, was leaning on a balcony rail with lots of well-dressed people dancing and talking in the adjoining ballroom._

"_It's too bad the grown-ups are partying, Growlie," he said to a Growlithe sitting next to him. "Then we could play wherever we wanted because I'm out of school for the month."_

"_Growl, Growlithe," it whimpered._

"_I agree," a voice said. "It's far too crowded in there for a young woman like me." _

"_Huh?"_

_He turned and saw what he thought at the time was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his 7-year-old life. She was dressed in a long, jeweled blue dress with fur on the ends of the dress and sleeves. She was holding a frilled paper fan in front of her, so he couldn't see below her azure eyes, but her magenta hair had expertly curled and very long pigtails, tied with yellow silk ribbons tied into bows._

"_It's normally not polite to stare at women, but I don't mind," she said after a while._

"_Sorry," the boy said, pulling himself together. "I could see if I could sneak in and get us some punch, if you want."_

_She giggled, which, to the boy, sounded like bells in Heaven ringing with delight._

"_That sounds lovely."_

"_I'm James Morgan. Who are you?" he asked._

"_Jessiebelle," she answered._

"_I'll be right back with that punch."_

_He soon stole away with two glasses of cherry punch and a beating heart. He never felt so wonderful inside, and he knew why._

_He was in love._

_- February 15, 1993 – The same_

_The boy was furious about how he could ever have this happen to him. _

"_I'll marry you, only if you get rid of that Growlithe and get a Skitty. Because, you see, I don't like Growlithe."_

_His first love had wanted him to part with his best friend! It was like she thought that he was a worthless piece of trash! On Valentine's Day, too! He lay awake in his bed, thinking about what his parents would think of this. Surely they would help their one and only son if he needed help. Suddenly, he heard noises n the other room. He recognized them as his parents' voices, and got out of bed and crept to the door to listen in on their conversation._

"It has me in flames to think that this has happened!"

_When the boy heard this, he thought, "This must be the answer to my prayer! Maybe he'll get me as far away from Jessiebelle as I can go!" But his imaginings were soon shattered when his father said,_

"_How could he say no? She's pretty, she's rich, she's in love with him, and he dumps her 'cause of that mangy mutt of a Pokémon? I knew it was a mistake the second we got it for him!"_

"_Just when we were about to have a rich heiress to our name," the voice of the boy's mother added. "You're right, honey. That thing has stolen our son from us, and as such, prevented him from making us more money by getting married!"_

"_Well, he won't defy us for long. Once we 'persuade' him enough, he'll think of nothing but Jessiebelle. Remember, all we want is what is best for us and our name."_

_The boy felt his heart had stopped forever. How could his parents say that about him and Growlie? What did he ever do to them? Worse still, was all of those classes for turning their one and only son into a money-making tool? One thing was for sure: he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to run away, to where his parents could not force him to do anything that wasn't in his moral code, and this was a major no-no. he looked at a small, simple crucifix, resting in a stander on his nightstand, and knelt down in prayer._

"_Lord, please hear me out on this one. My parents are trying to get me into a fixed marriage just so they can have more money for themselves. I feel like all they did for me was make me into little more than a walking Poké Dollar bill that they can put into their pockets whenever they want and just expect me to bow my head and be a good little boy and do as I'm told because Your commandments tell me to. But if one's parents are doing evil in Your sight, the Church says that we have the right to object. So, I beg you to keep me safe, while I find my grandpa's house in Lavender Town. Please guide me, and…tell my parents that they can't treat me like some toy, with all due respect._

_Amen."_

_With that, he dug into his sock drawer and pulled out his wallet containing his trainer's license and his life savings of 20,000 Poké Dollars and six fresh sets of clothes. He then proceeded to pack all of these into his backpack and tried to slink out of the window unnoticed by anyone or anything. Suddenly, Growlie rubbed up against him, but he pushed him away._

"_Sorry, buddy," he said, "but you can't come with me. Where I'm going is no place for a Pokémon like you. But I'll send Grandpa for you when I get there."_

_With that he went out his window, with Growlie slightly whimpering. He made it down to the ground, but when he got to the gate, he heard,_

"_Where are you going, James honey?"  
_

_He turned to see Jessiebelle clutching an Oddish in her arms with a false look of concern on her face._

"_Away from you!" he answered, and dashed out the gate. He could hear Growlie howling away behind him, but he didn't look back, nor did he ever think of turning back until the memory of that place was gone._

_- April 9, 1996, Viridian City, Kanto Region_

"_Hi, I'm James Morgan. My grandpa enrolled me here just yesterday."_

"_Jessie Matthews, third year."_

_- October 31, 1997, Sunny Town, Kanto Region_

"_Trick or treat, suckers!"_

"_Go get 'em, Little Jim!"_

"_Thrash 'em all, Big Jess!"_

_- March 2, 1999, Unknown Location, Kanto Region_

"_Congratulations, Mr. Morgan, Ms. Matthews, and Meowth. You are now officially B-Class administrators in the glorious Team Rocket. Recite the oath!"  
_

"_Steal Pokémon for profit!_

_Exploit Pokémon for profit!_

_All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket!"_

_- September 20, 2004, Hoenn Region_

"_Time to take back what's mine! Go, Tyranitar!"  
_

"_GO! Don't look back, guys! Get yourselves and the other Ekans and Koffing out of here!"_

_- May 31, 2007, Sinnoh Region_

"_What I'd like to do is take on your Cacnea and train it myself."_

_-That night_

"_Take good care of Cacnea, will you?"_

(-o-)

I awoke with sweat on my face. It was still night, but I felt like an eternity had passed. First Growlie, then Weezing, and then Cacnea, now this? It just wasn't fair. I couldn't just stand here and let these people control my fate like my parents. So I dried my face, narrowed my eyes, took up my pen, and wrote a letter to "the Boss".

"Dear Self-centered tyrant of Team Rocket,

Do what you want with other grunts, except my partners, but you cannot and will not rule my life like I am your slave. To back this up, I denounce not only my current status as B-Class Admin, and my slated future status as E-Class Grunt, but do heartily and unreservedly denounce my link with Team Rocket altogether. In other words…

I QUIT.

As to your so-called Elite Admin, I denounce him and you as self-righteous tyrants and now announce my alliance with my soon-to-be-former enemy, Ash Ketchum.

Wishing the destruction of your evil empire,

James Brigham Morgan, Pokémon Trainer."

With that, I sent Delibird off, and Carnivine showed up.

"Well buddy," I said to him, "are you ready to leave for a new life again?"

He jumped onto my head, per usual, but I felt no pain, which showed his enthusiasm to stand by me. I also looked at Mime Jr. as well.

"You ready, too?"

He jumped into my arms to show his approval as well. With that, I plucked up my courage, ripped off my Team Rocket uniform shirt, and threw it onto the table face-up. Also I reached into my pocket, pulled out my Team Rocket ID card and tore it in half down the middle.

"A fitting end for a life that I never should have lived." I said to myself.

With that, I wrote a side note, and attached it to my shirt,

_Sorry, guys, but this is it._

I left all these things with the letter and looked to Carnivine and Mime Jr. Then, with no one to be with me but my Pokémon, nothing to my name but my Pokémon and the black shirt on my back, and nowhere in mind to go but away from here, I set off on a new journey, where anywhere would be better than where I was before.

* * *

I got the Fur Elise thing from Arthur, in case you didn't know. I just thought it was something a litle kid like him would do. Wait until the next chapter, please!


	3. Jeremy: New Partners and New Rivals

Here it is, ladies and germs! Chapter 3 at last! It took me a while to get the second half done, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Lyoko nor Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter III: Jeremy – New Partners and New Rivals

"You're a new trainer, right?"

I had just exited Professor Rowan's laboratory when someone asked me that from behind me. I turned to see a kid around eleven years old, with a mop of dark purple hair and an expression that seemed to make him look fierce, and yet troubled at the same time.

"Yes," I answered, hesitantly. He then pointed at me.

"I challenge you to a battle," he said, rather bluntly. "Three on three."

I shook a little. "That sounds awesome, but I only have two."

Paul chuckled, but it was the sort of chuckle that people make not when they are amused, but when they are disgusted.

"Of course," he replied. "I never would have expected anything more from a pathetic newbie like you."

I fumed a little at this kid who was clearly younger than me and yet was so freely rude. No sooner had he said this than the professor came out and noticed the fiasco. When he spotted the trainer, his brow furrowed.

"Paul," he said, "this trainer has had a fierce battle just five minutes ago against a roughneck who was threatening that Riolu you see next to him. I would greatly appreciate it if you would let him and his trainer rest before you challenge him."

"He doesn't want to fight Judah," I said, looking at Paul intently. "I can see it in his eyes. He saw the battle, and he's more interested in Marvin here."

"You're sharp," he replied. "Your Riolu possesses potential, but that Abra is pathetic at its current level…"

"You take that back!" Judah snapped. "Don't assume you know everything about a Pokémon just based on how strong you think they are!"

I thought Paul would be greatly taken aback by Judah's sudden outburst, but he only frowned. "How did you teach that thing to do that?" he asked curtly.

My eyes narrowed. Calling me pathetic was one thing, but calling Marvin pathetic when he didn't even know anything about him and disrespecting Judah was just asking for me to open up a can of I'm-gonna-knock-your-block-off-so-fast-you-won't-even-know-what-hit-you on this guy. I looked back at Professor Rowan.

"It's all right, professor," I said, grinning out the corner of my face. I looked back at my opponent.

"Hey Paul, First thing, Judah, who is a 'he', not an 'it', taught himself how to talk. Secondly, how about we have a double battle?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Double battle? You want to do that?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, challengingly.

Paul caught on to my bait and chuckled, this time with amusement.

"Sure thing, kid."

"Before we start, my name is Jeremy," I said. "I'm three years older than you, you know. You should treat people who are older that you with more respect."

He grinned for the first time since I laid eyes on him, which lead me to think he was masking his true self within that smart-alecky look. "If you beat me, then sure."

The professor led us to an open space to the left of the lab, specifically for battling. I got on one side, Paul on the other. One of Professor Rowan's aides stood as the referee.

"The double battle rules are simple: each trainer will send out two Pokémon, and will not be allowed to substitute Pokémon. The battle is over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle.

Battle…BEGIN!"

Immediately, Paul brought out two Poké Balls and threw their contents into the fray.

"Torterra! Electabuzz! Stand by for battle!"

The Pokémon that emitted from the Poké Balls were truly impressive. One was a large, dark green, turtle-like creature with what appeared to be a tree on one side of its shell and three sharp spikes on the other. The second was a bright yellow creature with two flat antennae on top of its head, a long yellow-and-black striped tail, and black stripes all over its body and one shaped like a lightning bolt on its torso. I knew from the second they appeared that they were very powerful and that this would lead to a rough battle. I instinctively got out my new Pokédex to read the data on my new opponents.

"_Torterra, the Continent Pokémon,_" the device spoke. "_Many small Pokémon are known to make their nests on Torterra's large unmoving back._" I then read the next entry.

"_Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. The antennae on its head generate large amounts of electricity. Because this Pokémon eats electricity, it is often the cause of blackouts._"

Paul was the first to move. "Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra roared and thick spiny vines shot out from the ground and went straight for Judah and Marvin, but they were quick to dodge them, and the vines sunk back into the earth. Just then, a crazy idea popped into my head, and I went with it.

"Judah, Copycat!"

Judah started glowing green and then earthy vines similar to the ones used previously shot at the two Pokémon on my opponent's side. They struck dead-on, but the Pokémon didn't even flinch.

_How is that even possible?_ I thought to myself. _He's tougher than he looks, and he looked tough to start with!_

"So when do you launch your _real_ attack?" Paul grinned darkly.

I growled silently, but then I remembered, I have two Pokémon, and one had yet to move.

"Marvin, use Shock Wave on Torterra!"

"No!" Judah shouted, "Don't use that move!"

But it was too late as Marvin's arms crackled and shot a ray of light at Torterra, but it still didn't move in the least. I realized why and slapped myself in the head.

"Stupid!" I groaned. "Electric-Type attacks don't affect Ground-Type Pokémon like Torterra at all!"

"That's right, you fool," Paul confirmed, "Now you will pay for your mistake! Electabuzz, use Brick Break!"

The Pokémon's right arm started glowing and giving off static as it charged a chop on Marvin. The latter was the faster, however, and missed the attack.

"No more games!" Paul shouted. "Fight me, you cowards!"

Paul's first mistake was calling my Pokémon and me cowards, because neither one of us took it well.

"You want us to fight?" I yelled. "Then we'll fight! Judah, use Aura Sphere! Marvin, use Psychic!"

Marvin's eyes and Judah's hands started glowing a bright shade of blue as they charged up for their respective attacks. The only thing different between them was that a blue swirling sphere of raw energy charged between Judah's hands, but Marvin's eyes just glowed brighter. Suddenly, Electabuzz's body started glowing in the same color as Marvin's eyes, and it levitated a foot off of the ground before slamming into Torterra. Judah's Aura Sphere then flew directly at Electabuzz and judging by the blast, its high critical hit ratio kicked in, knocking it out and dealing sufficient damage to Torterra.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" the aide confirmed. "Advantage, Jeremy!"

"How d'ya like that? Way to knock him down one, guys!" I exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Paul shouted. "Riolu can't learn Aura Sphere until they evolve into Lucario!"

"Don't believe everything you read in books," I taunted. "You may be surprised by what you see in a real battle!"

"Don't get cocky!" Paul growled. "Torterra, snap out of it and use Earthquake!"

I gasped for a moment, afraid of what would happen next, but then a new idea popped into my head.

"Marvin, use Teleport to get you and Judah on Torterra's back!"

Paul was confused as the Abra grabbed his battling partner, disappeared, and then reappeared on the back of Paul's Pokémon. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Both of you, Focus Punch!"

Their fists immediately glowed white and made fierce contact with Torterra's back. It groaned in pain as the two strong Fighting-Type attacks weighed on its endurance. Judah and Marvin jumped off as quickly as they got on and I took it to strike the final blow.

"Judah, finish it off with Quick Attack!"

Judah dashed off faster than I saw him dash before and slammed into Torterra's side, which on top of the attacks dealt earlier, caused the Continent Pokémon to topple over, out cold.

"Torterra is unable to battle!" the aide declared. "Judah and Marvin are the winners, and the battle goes to Jeremy!"

What sweet words they were! I jumped up in excitement and my Pokémon did the same. But Paul looked furious.

"That was a cheat!" he shouted. "There's no way he could have known that those Pokémon knew those moves or have been so strong with them if he just started out!"

"My Pokédex says they can, and they didn't just start out," I said annoyed, "Stop talking like you know everything about someone before you even meet them or you'll end up with no friends and only enemies."

Paul scoffed. "You sound just like that pathetic loser from Kanto I met a few months back. He talked a good talk about how 'bonding with Pokémon' makes them stronger, but he never beat me once, and he never will. That proves one thing: friends are for slackers. That's why I raise my Pokémon with the sole purpose of making them stronger. If they can't do it, then I don't need them."

Now I was angry. "So if your Pokémon don't live up to _your_ expectations, you throw them away like trash?" I hollered.

"That's right," he said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Damn right I do!" I yelled back.

"Jeremy, calm down!" Judah screamed, holding my arm.

As Paul turned to leave, he faced the Professor and made a deep bow. "Thank you for letting us use your battlefield, Professor," he said, surprisingly very reverently.

Rowan gave a slight nod, but there was a look of concern mixed with irritation in his eyes. As Paul left, Rowan then looked at me.

"I know his style of battling is not very orthodox when compared to most trainers, but try to understand, Jeremy," he said. "He's obviously struggling through something that he thinks calls for his callous battling ways, and unless he achieves his goals, he'll continue to use them. Also, you might want to learn to control that temper of yours."

"That I cannot deny, Professor," I said, "but I just get so mad so easily over things that don't seem to be right and just."

"The same is true of us all," he replied. "Some are more easily irritated than others."

Just then, Marvin let out a gasp, and we all turned to see a white glow enveloping his body.

"It looks like Marvin's starting to evolve!" Judah gasped.

"Evolution?" I asked, with a hint of annoyance. "I thought that theory was settled."

Rowan shook his head. "No, Pokémon evolution, not Darwinian evolution. There is a difference. That was just a lunatic's method to exclude God from science, but this is His gift to Pokémon. It is a natural process in which, once they attain a certain level of strength, they change and become bigger and stronger than they were before. I know this because I study Pokémon evolution."

Sure enough, Marvin's body grew into a new shape, and within seconds, the glow faded. I looked at what looked like the Marvin before, but with a longer, thicker tail, a pink star on his forehead, and a spoon in his right hand.

"Kadabra!" it cheered. Amazed, I took out my Pokédex to get new info.

"_Kadabra: The Psi Pokémon. It developed superb psychokinetic powers while training its mind. The spoon it holds is said to strengthen those powers._"

"Cool," I said to myself. "So this evolution is natural for Pokémon."

Suddenly, a huge blast was seen from the forest, and a high-pitched scream that sounded like a man who had just seen a ghost rang out in the same direction.

"I'd better go see what that was!" I shouted, wondering what caused the explosion or the scream, hoping no one was hurt, and that nothing bad was happening.

(-o-)

I soon learned just how wrong I was on that last part.

As soon as we came to the source of the disturbance, I noticed a man who seemed like he just about entered in his twenties, with a mop of lavender hair, who I realized, from the squealing, was the source of the noise. Almost at once I saw the reason for the scream. A large Pokémon was chasing after him. It appeared to be a fur ball of a monkey, but with a pig's nose, arm bracelets and what appeared to be a marking in the shape of an animé-style throbbing vein.

"Help meeee!" he screamed again.

"Uh-oh," Judah gulped. "A Primeape!"

I whipped out my Pokédex to get more info.

"_Primeape: The Pig Monkey Pokémon. It easily becomes infuriated at anything it sees moving and will likely chase after it until it gets what it's chasing after._"

I gulped. It looked like the guy was what the Primeape was chasing after, and it looked pretty ticked off!

"Marvin, we have to help him! Get in there and use Psychic!"

He pointed his spoon at the Primeape and chanted. Marvin's eyes once again glowed blue, and the Primeape was levitating several feet off the ground before it was hurtled back down to said ground. Once it got up, however, it ran off. I took this opportunity to run over and check on the victim of the Pokémon's rage.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

His hands were covering his face and he was slightly whimpering, but then he opened his emerald green eyes and took a look around. "Is-is-is it gone?"

"Marvin here scared him off," I confirmed, motioning to the Kadabra beside me, who gave a thumbs up in return.

The man, who was in white pants and a black shirt, grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. I didn't look where I was going, and I ended up smacking into a banana tree and knocking a bunch onto that Primeape's head."

"I'm Jeremy," I said, holding out my hand for him to get up with.

"James," he said, looking at the ground but taking my help and getting back on his feet. I could tell he was hiding something, and I felt like I should know, so I asked,

"What're you doing wandering out here and letting wild Pokémon jump you out of the blue like that?"

He turned to look at me for about five seconds, and then sighed heavily, as if he was heavily burdened.

"I'm running away from my life," he said.

Before I could ask what he meant by that, a nearby bush rustled. Judah and I turned to see what was there, and we saw a slender, white bodied, green haired Pokémon with pink eyes and twin circular horns on its head that were also pink. It was timidly walking out of the bush.

"That's a Kirlia," James stated. I got out my field guide for more info.

"_Kirlia: The Emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. The horns on its head allow it to bend time and space to see into the future. It is said that this power is stronger when it has closely bonded with a Trainer._"

"I sense she noticed Marvin's action in the battle," Judah said to me. "She must have been greatly impressed by him, but seems kind of shy around all our new faces."

Sure enough, I noticed the Pokémon was looking at and digging her foot into the ground similar to people who are around someone they are trying to get together with.

"It's all right," I said, with my hand stretched out to her, "We're not gonna hurt you."

She was still unsure of what to do, but when she looked at Marvin, she looked up at me, walked forward, and placed her hand in mine.

"There," I said, reassuringly. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Do want to come with us? What's your name?"

"Kir, Kirlia," she answered. I looked to Judah for a translation.

"She said she would love to join our team, but she doesn't have a name," he told me.

"Well," I said to her, "how does 'Matilda' sound to you?"

The Emotion Pokémon smiled and nodded sharply, so I guessed I named her good. I then reached into my bag for a Poké Ball, but she held her hand out in a stopping motion.

"What?" I asked. Judah then looked at me.

"She says she wants to come, but only if she gets to battle you."

At this, I grinned. "Well, all right then." I turned to James. "You want to watch, or do you have somewhere you need to be?"

James shook his head. "No, I don't have anywhere to go, but I love watching a good battle. In fact, I could be the referee."

I nodded. "Okay, let's get started!"

(-o-)

We each took our positions on opposite sides of the clearing. Marvin and I took one side, and Matilda took the other. James stood in the middle, but on the side so that he wouldn't get caught in the battle.

"All right," he said, taking a deep breath, "Battle begin!"

Matilda sprung into action, and there were dozens of bright white spheres around her body, which she shot at Marvin.

"She's using Hidden Power!" Judah yelled at me from the sidelines. "Watch out!"

"Gotcha!" I shouted back. "Marvin, dodge it!"

Marvin instantly dodged the balls of light, and rolled back on his feet, ready for me to give an order. And I had just the one in mind.

"Marvin, use Shock Wave!"

The electric ripple shot out of Marvin's arms and scored a blow to Matilda. I could tell from the static still going off, that she was paralyzed. But just when I thought we had already won, Marvin buckled and then he started sparking, too!

"What?" I gasped. "What the heck just happened?"

"It's Matilda's special ability, Synchronize!" Judah called out to me.

"Special ability?" I said, confused at first, but then remembered something. "That's right! Pokémon have unique abilities that can aid them during battle, and Matilda's lets her pass on her status conditions to her opponent. I should have known, because Marvin has that ability, too."

Just then, Matilda's hands started sparking, and she launched a wave of lightning at Marvin!

"She can use Shock Wave, too?" I jumped. Obviously, it hit Marvin without fail, but fortunately, he didn't look too terribly pained, even though it was still a strong attack.

"Hang in there, Marvin!" I shouted. "Get up and use Secret Power!"

Marvin suddenly started glowing purple and charged at Matilda. He hit her with his shoulder, but it was strong enough to halt Matilda's next attack, and deflate her. With that I reached for my bag, and threw out the item needed for the job at hand.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

The sphere flew at Matilda, and hit her dead-on, enveloping her in red light before she disappeared. The ball then fell to the ground, where it started rumbling to signify the Pokémon inside struggling in its confinement. I tensed for a moment, but my patience was soon rewarded, when I heard a satisfying _dong_, which meant one thing, as I retrieved the object from the ground and held it to the sky, striking a triumphant pose.

"I caught a Kirlia!" I shouted out, enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Judah jumped up, joining me in my joy.

As soon as we finished celebrating our victory, I let Matilda out of her new Poké Ball, and then looked at this James character.

"So, what's next for you?" I asked him.

He sat down on a tree stump at first, and then looked at the ground again, and said, "I…don't know. I don't really have anywhere in mind to go, just away from my old life."

"Why's that?" I asked, interested. "Did you get fired from a big job, or did your wife leave you, or something like that?"

James gulped a little at that second thing, but he answered, "I'm single, and I don't have a _real_ job because…because I don't." He said that last part hesitantly, so I knew he was hiding something. I laid my hand on his shoulder, at which he looked at me again.

"You could come with us." I said. "Maybe you could tell us more about yourself, and we could help you out."

He looked surprised for a moment, almost as if that was the first time someone ever offered him that sort of kindness, and then he smiled and nodded.

"That sounds…nice," he said. He then got up and we started walking together, out of the forest, and down the road. "I hope you like stories," he said after a while, "because I've got quite the one for you."

And somehow, I felt he couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Quite the story, indeed! Wait 'til next time to see the rest!

**UPDATE - 8/7/2012**

**Just to be clear, James ran away the day before Jeremy left France for the Sinnoh region, so Jessie and Meowth will be in the next chapter with their new partner!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	4. James: Running From My Past To My Future

**A/N: FINALLY! I feel like Ash after he climbed those stairs in the 10th movie! Okay, here's the long-awaited Chapter 4!**

**By the way, I still don't own Pokemon or Code Lyoko.**

* * *

Chapter IV: James – Running From My Past, Running To My Future

It was almost too much to bear as I poured out my story to Jeremy, who was walking with me down Route 204 to Jubilife City. My tortured childhood, my life in Team Rocket…the memories were coming back to me as vivid as if they had just happened yesterday. I didn't think, at first, that Jeremy would take me seriously, or if he did, that he would yurn me in, but I didn't care. I had to take it all off of my chest.

"And…after a long weighing of what I wanted and what it needed, I let Cacnea go with Gardenia. About a week later, we got a message from the Boss–uh, from Giovanni–that said that Jessie and Meowth would be promoted and I would be sent back to training camp for ten years and wouldn't be able to rise to another rank until I was 35, and only be allowed to be a C-class Grunt. I didn't tell them this, but they probably know it by now. Unable to accept this, I left my former family, and that's pretty much where we are now."

I turned to Jeremy, but he didn't look like he was angry at my choices or happy at my failures.

"I'm…sorry about what happened to you, man," he said, sincerely. "That's gotta hurt. You know, I have a friend whose father acted like he hated his son all the time because he didn't live up to his standards, but he was only trying to make sure his son didn't end up like him, because he, when he was his age, was a real troublemaker."

I sighed. "That sure isn't good, but that's not what happened to me. My dad and my mom had no intention of loving and caring for me at all. To them, I'm just a walking, talking wallet."

"James, that's in the past," Jeremy said. "What's important now is what you plan to do with the rest of your life. You're in control of what you do, not your father, not your friends, not this Giovanni guy, and no one can change that."

I looked at him very surprised. He barely knew anything about me and yet he was being so nice to me. I had to ask, so I asked him,

"Why? Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

He looked at me very seriously. "Because, whether you know it or not, there are people who do care about you. Your grandpa sounds like one, I bet your friends really do, but never forget someone does care about you very much, James. And you know Him. You've known Him all your life and He's let all of this happen to you so that you can learn how much you mean to Him. And it looks like He's sent me to help you with that."

I sighed. "I guess you're right, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to gain the courage I needed to sever my ties with those low-lives for good."

"Oh, really?" an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Huh? Who's there?" Jeremy called out. As if on cue, a mechanical arm shot out of nowhere, and grabbed the Riolu, the one Jeremy called Judah. We turned around and I noticed two very familiar figures standing atop another familiar robot. It was Jessie and Meowth, and they were with a man I didn't even pretend to recognize.

"It's been a while, Jimmy," the man sneered. "Almost ten years since graduation from Pokémon Tech, it's been. While you got lazy and ended up here, I got my degree and ended up here with more money and power than you will ever have."

"You again?" Jeremy yelled. "You just don't quit, do you? Let Judah go right now!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, twerp," Jessie said.

"You see, the Boss wants strong Pokémon," Meowth added, "and a Riolu that knows Aura Sphere is sure to impress even him."

"You know this guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we ran into each other yesterday," Jeremy nodded. "He's called Frank James Matthews, and he's as tough a Team Rocket agent as they come."

"I knew him from school, Jeremy," I pointed out, "but I just didn't know he was in Team Rocket or that you knew him as well."

"How about a demonstration for your friend?" Frank asked, tossing a Poké Ball into the air. "Here's our rematch, kid! Go, Weavile!"

The ball opened and the black Sharp Claw Pokémon appeared with a crueler grin than a normal Weavile has. Jeremy looked stunned, and then pulled out his Pokédex from his belt holster to get info.

"_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon,_" the device rang out. "_Weavile is the evolved form of Sneasel. It is known to mark its territory with large marks made by its claws in ice walls._"

"I want in on this twerp-stomping!" Jessie cawed. "Go, Seviper!" She threw a Poké Ball and her familiar snake Pokémon jumped out, fangs and tail ready for battle.

"_Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon,_" Jeremy's Pokédex said. "_Seviper battles its enemies with its blade-edged tail, which secretes a dangerous poison._"

"If you want a battle, then you'll get one!" Jeremy shouted. "Go, Marvin!"

I was about to yell at him for being stupid by sending a Psychic-type Pokémon to fight a Dark-Type Pokémon, but then when I saw the look on Marvin's face, I knew I had little to worry about.

"Marvin, use Secret Power!"

Marvin glowed purple and rushed forward, slamming his full body into Weavile, and it looked like it hurt, but Weavile shrugged it off.

"That was nothing!" Frank shouted. "Weavile, use Shadow Ball!"

I gulped as a violet orb crackled between the Weavile's hands. Fortunately, Marvin dodged it easily.

"Let's try this again," Jeremy said.

"Hold on, Jeremy," I said, taking out Carnivine's Poké Ball. "I'm fighting with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Why not?" I replied. "It's about time I did something right for a change." I then threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Carnivine! Let's do this right!" Unfortunately, he decided once again to take a nip at my noggin as he emerged. "I said do it _right_, not do it _bite_!" I wailed as I tossed the Flytrap Pokémon off of my head. "Jeremy, let's do this!"

"Right!" he agreed.

"Seems fitting that you join up with the enemy," Frank taunted. "You always were one to switch sides when you didn't get your way."

"Well, this side's the right one!" I shouted. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!"

Carnivine's mouth opened wide, and dozens of seeds shot out at the opposing Pokémon, but Seviper was able to dodge them without breaking a sweat.

"You don't honestly think that I didn't learn your moves when we were friends?" Jessie said. "Think again! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Seviper's tail glowed pink before it lashed at Carnivine, but it dodged just in time. Jeremy was quick to follow it up. "Marvin, use Psychic!"

Marvin's spoon turned blue and his eyes glowed the same color as Seviper was levitated into the air for about three seconds before it came crashing back down to earth.

"Now use Focus Punch on Weavile!" he added, and Marvin's fist glowed white before he charged at Weavile, knocking it down with blinding power and speed. However, it did not knock it out as it jumped back to its feet.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down, twerp!" Frank shouted. "Weavile, use Dark Pulse!"

Multiple ripples of dark energy shot from the Sharp Claw Pokémon's - well, claws - and made devastating contact with Marvin, causing it to careen back into a sand bank.

"Marvin!" Jeremy screamed, rushing to help him. He leaned his body under the Psi Pokémon so that it could get back on its feet, but it didn't look like he could stand up or fight much longer.

"You gonna be okay, buddy?" he asked his injured partner, who grunted weakly and gave a thumbs-up in response. I knew a Psychic-type like him couldn't hold out for much longer against a Dark-Type like Weavile, but I didn't want to try and be a hero like Ash. Weavile was also an Ice-Type, and those were absolutely lethal against a Grass-Type Pokémon like Carnivine, and my Psychic-Type Mime Jr. wouldn't be out of danger either if he went into the fray. The only thing that beats Dark-Type Pokémon are Fighting-Types, but our only one was captured by my former friends, and they had no intention of releasing him anytime soon. We were really up against a wall here.

"That's right, you fool," Frank sneered, noticing my expression. "You were warned of the consequences of defying the noble Team Rocket, and now you and your friend will pay the price! Weavile, use Ice Beam and take them all out for good!"

As Weavile took in a big breath to charge its chilly attack, I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for the inevitable. Just then, as it seemed that all hope was lost, a methodic vibrating noise reached my ears, and Jeremy shouted out,

"James! Look over there!"

I opened my eyes and turned in the direction he pointed, and saw a small white spherical Pokémon with short stubby legs run like crazy at the battle. When it got closer, I could make out what it was.

"That's a Shelgon!" I was surprised to see such a rare Pokémon out of the blue like that, and I could tell Jeremy was surprised as well, because he whipped out his Pokédex like it was on fire.

"_Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon,_" it said. "_Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves._"

Weavile and its owner were confused as well, but Frank shook his head.

"Ignore the little pipsqueak, Weavile," he barked, "and continue with the attack!"

However, it seemed that Shelgon would not let Frank have his way. The second the Ice Beam was charged and Weavile fired it, Shelgon bravely head butted Marvin out of the way and then took the whole attack on himself!

"NO!" I screamed, for I knew that an Ice-Type attack like that was almost instant death for a Dragon-Type like Shelgon. It was, as the Pokédex described it, a Pokémon of endurance, but it was a Dragon-Type, and all dragons have a great weakness to Ice-Type moves.

"Heh, poor thing," Frank teased. "That sure looks like it hurt. Well, it can't be helped serves it right for trying to be a hero. Let that be a lesson to you both: heroism gets you nowhere. If you keep on about friendship and loyalty, you'll always end up just like that worthless thing lying there in agony."

I was too shocked to speak, but then I gritted my teeth.

"After my parents," I hissed, "you're truly the worst person I've ever known."

"What?" he said.

"You think just because you're a big shot on Team Rocket that you're better than everyone else? That Pokémon risked his life for Marvin and you think that's stupid? Why I even joined with you criminals in the first place is beyond me now! I'll never go back to that God-forsaken place! My home is here with my friends!" I mentioned to Jeremy and my Pokémon as I said this.

Marvin saw this, and smiled at me and growled at Frank, and suddenly clutched his brain, cringing. I was afraid of the worst, but then Jeremy and I gasped when a bright white glow enveloped Marvin's body.

"Is it…" Jeremy gawked, "really possible?"

"It can't be!" Frank growled.

"It is!" I cheered. "Marvin's evolving again!"

Within seconds, Marvin grew slightly taller, his thick tail retracted into his body, his head grew bigger, and his whiskers grew longer. After a while, the transformation was complete and the glow faded to reveal a new Pokémon that was refreshed by the energy of its evolution.

"ALAKAZAM!" the new Pokémon roared.

"Wow!" Jeremy shouted. "That's so cool! Pokémon can evolve more than once!"

"And this one is strong!" I added. "Now Marvin's an Alakazam!"

"Alakazam?" Jeremy said, reviewing his Pokédex again.

"_Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon,_" it read. "_Alakazam is the evolved form of Kadabra and the final evolved form of Abra. Its superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced since its birth. Its IQ exceeds 5,000._"

"All right Marvin!" he cheered. "Marvin, use Focus Punch!"

Marvin charged at the two Dark-Type Pokémon faster than he did before, and slammed a hard right cross into Weavile, sending it careening backwards. Jeremy then turned to Jessie.

"Now, Marvin," he added, "Use Psychic on Seviper!"

Marvin's eyes glowed a light blue, and it started chanting as Jessie's Seviper was lifted into the air, and then hurtled back to Earth in an instant. I winced a little at this, for Jessie and Meowth's sake. Call me crazy, but I felt like they were still my friends, even though we were now enemies. However, before I thought about this for long, Frank called out to us.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Frank shouted, throwing another Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Shiftry!"

The Wicked Pokémon appeared and readied for its attack.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!" Frank barked. "Weavile, use Ice Beam!"

Suddenly, before either made a move, a stream of fire shot out from nowhere and scorched both of Frank's Pokémon, which screamed in pain at the intense fire attack. We all turned to see the source if the Flamethrower, and saw the Shelgon from before, staggering into the open.

"Whoa!" Jeremy gasped. "I didn't know a Shelgon could use Flamethrower!"

"That's because they learn them before they…" I started, but I never finished, because at that moment, a bright white light covered the Endurance Pokémon.

"No way!" Jeremy gasped.

"Dat's not good!" Meowth whimpered.

"That's what I was going to say!" I said. "They learn Flamethrower right before they evolve!"

As if on cue, the Pokémon suddenly grew bigger, taller, and much stronger. A spiked head with a long neck, a long tail, four longer legs, and huge, impressive wings grew out of the creature. When these new features finished growing, the glow faded and the newly evolved Pokémon raised it head and let out a mighty roar.

"RAAAAAAAR!"

"Shelgon has evolved into Salamence!" I cried. Once again, Jeremy used his Pokédex to observe this new creature.

"_Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. Its enormous wings came about as a long-held desire to fly. It can fly at great heights and speeds._"

"Whoa!" Jeremy said. "According to my Pokédex, it now knows how to use, in addition to Flamethrower, Fly, Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw!"

My eyes widened, since those were all moves that would get a bonus power-up from Salamence being a Dragon/Flying-Type Pokémon. Sure enough, it unleashed its Flamethrower at Seviper and Frank's Dark-Type Pokémon, and it not only knocked them out, but it seared the machine, and broke Judah free from the robot's arm before it was totally destroyed. Unfortunately, the Emanation Pokémon was hurtled into the air and was sent plummeting to the ground just as fast.

"Judah!" Jeremy cried, and then turned to Marvin. "Marvin, use Teleport and save Judah!"

Marvin nodded, disappearing for a minute, reappearing with Judah, grabbing him, then popped back down right when my former comrades and their new partner were sent careening into the sky from the force of the explosion.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" I called out to them from the ground, amused at the sight of what our humiliating defeats looked like from this viewpoint, and then I turned to Jeremy and his Pokémon.

"Are you guys all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "we're fine. You did a great job, in particular, Marvin." He held his hand out to the Psi Pokémon, who shook it firmly.

"Alakazam," he replied, giving a thumbs-up.

At the sound of a loud grunt, we all turned to see the Salamence, who'd been responsible for saving the day, was still standing there.

"Thank you so much for the help, Salamence," Jeremy said, boldly stepping up to this huge beast and rubbing its neck. "Me, James, Judah, and Marvin here would have been toast without your bravery."

It roared happily at this, and Judah looked at Jeremy with a look of wonder on his face.

"He said it was like someone told him to be where we ended up," Judah translated, "and now he thinks he knows why he was there. He wants to come with us."

"Do you mean," Jeremy said, looking at the Dragon Pokémon, "that you want to become my new partner and train with Judah and me?"

Salamence nodded strongly, and gave another roar.

"He says yes," Judah relayed, "and he doesn't want to battle you because he's a little tired. Well, a lot really. Also, if you're going to name him, he wants the name Draco."

"Okay, Draco." Jeremy replied, and then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Draco," I said to it, "do you think, after you've rested, that you could fly us to Eterna City?"

Draco's head turned like a dog's does, and Jeremy looked at me funny too. "How come you want to go there?" he asked.

"I, uh..." I started, but I couldn't finish. I desperately wanted to know how Cacnea was doing, but I didn't want to be selfish to Jeremy and Draco. Suddenly, Jeremy's eyes widened, his mouth formed an 'o', and he whispered into Judah's ear, and he nodded and whispered something into Draco's ear in the Pokémon language. Draco then nodded to Judah, and I was confused by what just happened.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I told Judah to explain your situation to Draco," Jeremy said, "and Draco understands. Now, before we do anything else…" He then reached into a pocket on his bag, and brought out a Poké Ball, which he tapped Draco's head with. The ball opened, and the Dragon Pokémon vanished in a ray of red light accompanied by a familiar whirring and a _dong_.

"Now that I've truly caught Draco," he said, throwing the ball into the air, "come on out, new partner!"

Draco reappeared by flying, and roared happily while zooming around in the sky.

"Jubilife City's just up ahead," Jeremy said, "so we can rest there and the Pokémon can get healed."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" I cheered. "Maybe I can get a decent meal for a change, too!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, James!" Jeremy said, recalling Marvin and craning his neck at the sky.

"Hey, Draco!" he called.

Draco heard him immediately, and swooped down, landing in a cloud of dust from a nearby sand pit.

"Do you think you can get us to Jubilife City?" Jeremy asked. "It's just down the road."

Draco nodded, and lowered his neck for us to get on. Jeremy and Judah jumped on easily, but it was hard for me, for I was a little scared of Pokémon who were bigger than me, since they and I have had a long history that ended up with me nearly getting blasted to Kingdom Come.

"It's okay, James," Jeremy snickered, "it's not like he's gonna bite."

Draco grunted at this, and Judah snickered.

"That's not funny, man," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "What did he say?"

"He said he might," Judah glared at Draco, "but he said it was a joke. Draco, he doesn't think it's funny. He's had a bad history with a lot of big Pokémon like you, so please cut that out."

Draco's head lowered in shame, but I, boldly facing my initiative fear, reached up and patted his neck.

"It's okay," I said. "You didn't know, and I don't blame you."

Draco looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back while I got on his broad, strong back. After adjusting myself in my seat, I nodded to Jeremy, who nodded to Draco, who raised his neck, and jumped into the air. I whimpered a little, but I contained myself as Draco started flying off to Jubilife City. It was pretty cool to see the ground go by beneath us while not being on the receiving end of a harsh electric attack.

"Hey, James," Jeremy said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I wish you could have fought in that last battle. It would have done you good."

"Yeah," I said, "but right now, the only battle I'm looking forward to is one with a certain red-capped, spiky-haired, ten-year-old to whom I have a lot of making up to do."

"I suppose you do, James," he said as we flew to Jubilife City.

"I suppose you do."

* * *

**I suppose he does, indeed! How will James make amends to Ash and his friends? And what will happen to our heroes before that time comes? The ansswer's coming up very soon, so stay tuned!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	5. Jeremy - Reunion and Resolution

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter! I am sticking with this and Light in the Darkness so I can have a schedule and not be overworked with new stories. I won't make any new ones until I've finished the ones I've started.**

**Pokemon (C) 1995-2013 Nintendo, GAME FREAK, and not me.**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, and not me.**

* * *

Chapter V: Jeremy – Reunion and Resolution

I noticed James was exceptionally cheery when I led him to the small restaurant inside the Pokémon Center in Jubilife City. Other than Odd and myself, I'd never seen a man's face light up so bright at the sight of food. It was lunch time, but he looked like the food being displayed was the most valuable diamonds in the world.

"Oh, I haven't had good food like this within my grasp in I don't know how long!" he sighed.

"You really haven't had a lot of good stuff happen to you, have you?" I asked.

"Oh, what was your first clue?" he punched my shoulder playfully.

While I had simply ordered a hot dog and a soda, he'd gone and ordered a cheeseburger, large curly fries, and a huge chocolate milkshake. I was going to be very surprised if he would be able to pack it all down. Then again, after years of seeing Odd chow down more food than any human being I've ever known, save for myself, I would not be too surprised. We had barely started to chow down when a woman came up to our booth who was wearing an apron.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The voice made me jump in surprise.

"Nurse Joy?" I just couldn't believe it. "I almost forgot to tell you thanks for saving my Riolu, Judah, and my Abra, Marvin!"

The nurse looked confused by this statement. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before."

"Huh?" It was no my turn to look confused. "But you helped me back in Twinleaf Town."

"Er, Jeremy?" James looked at me. "This is a little awkward for me to say this, but there are multiple Nurse Joys throughout the regions of our Pokémon world, and she's one of them. Am I right?" he looked at her.

"Yes," she replied. "The one in Twinleaf Town is my older twin sister."

"I see," I muttered, trying to process this. Changing the subject, I asked the Jubilife Nurse Joy, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, right," she said. "Which one of you is James?"

"That would be me," James answered, standing up.

"You have a call from Eterna City," she said. "It's from Gardenia, the city's Gym Leader."

"Gardenia? For me?" he gasped as he got up from the table. "Jeremy, do you mind if I take this?"

"Uh, it's no problem at all," I said. After a moment's thought, I got up as well. "Do you mind if I could go with you? I've never seen this technology used before."

"Yeah, it's no problem," James said, and we went to the PC, or Pokémon Computer, in the corner of the Pokémon Center to receive the call. James pushed a button on the console, and an image popped up on the screen. The video feed of the user on the other line was of a young girl with a bowl cut of ginger hair, a small forest green cape over an equally small black long-sleeved belly shirt, and tan shorts with matching leather boots.

"Hey, James!" she called out cheerily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What's with the call, Gardenia?" James asked. "Is it that bad?"

"Not at all!" Gardenia cheered. "In less than a week, he's shown remarkable progress! He nearly took down a kid from Twinleaf Town the other day, but he took down three Trainers before that while using that move! In fact, I think he's ready to go back to where, or should I say to whom, he belongs!"

James looked like he was gonna faint. "Are… are you serious?" he asked in a small voice.

"Mm-hmm!" she nodded. "I really mean it! How soon can you get to the Eterna Gym?"

"Hang on," James said, "I'll ask my travel agent." He turned to me. "How soon can we get to the Eterna City Pokémon Gym?"

"As soon as Draco heals up," I answered. Soon after I said that, Nurse Joy came up to me. "Thank you for waiting so patiently, Jeremy. Your Salamence and other Pokémon have been restored to full health."

"Thank you so much," I said, retrieving Draco's Poké Ball as Judah and the others crowded around me. I nodded to Marvin and Matilda and sent them back into their Poké Balls as well.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," I said to the Gym Leader.

"That's great! See you there soon!" she said as she hung up.

I turned to James. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," he nodded firmly. We walked out of the Pokémon Center, and I threw Draco's Poké Ball into the air, and my new partner soared into the air, flying around for a while before it flew back down to earth. I reached his head and scratched it, eliciting a happy roar from Draco as a result.

"Are you ready to head to Eterna City, Draco?" I asked. Judging that it was flapping its wings vigorously and roaring loudly, I guessed it was saying yes in the most enthusiastic way a newly evolved Pokémon could.

"Alright, easy there, Swenson," I joked as I approached the Dragon Pokémon's back. "Let us on and we'll go already."

His energetic actions stopped and James, Judah, and I climbed onto Draco's strong back. Once we were ready, I patted Draco's neck and he rose into the air and shot north to Eterna City. As we flew, I could see the twin peak of Mt. Coronet to our right and the trees of the Eterna Forest to our right. I looked below us, and I saw a vast field of trees, and I also noticed a network of air turbines in a sort of open field of turbines. Many flying Pokémon flew around us, and I felt like I was having one of the best moments of my life. I looked at James, and he looked like he was feeling the same thing. It was probably different for him, though, since he'd only been flying through the sky after being blasted by a defected machine or by this Pikachu of Ash Ketchum's that he spoke so highly of.

After about ten minutes of this experience, I could make out some tall buildings and houses. I could guess form all the trees still in the city that we had arrived at Eterna City. My guess was right, as Draco slowed down and descended to the ground, before he landed shortly outside the city.

As I looked around at the buildings that littered the vast landscape, I looked at James. "I hope I don't sound stupid, but which one of these buildings is the Eterna Gym? Come to think of it, what exactly is a Pokémon Gym?"

"Well," James smiled, "it's not strange or stupid since you're not from these parts. A Pokémon Gym is where Trainers go to train their Pokémon, much like human gymnasiums. However, Pokémon Gyms are headed by Trainers called Gym Leaders. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in a battle, then they are awarded a Gym Badge as proof of their victory. There are eight Gyms across each region that corresponds to each region's Pokémon League."

"And once you collect all eight badges," I finished, "you're permitted entry into the region's Pokémon League."

"I thought you knew it after all," James grinned.

"Most of it," I admitted. "I know of the Leagues, but didn't know of the Gyms."

"Well, now you do," James said.

I nodded and followed him down the road until he stopped. We were facing a domed circular building that seemed to be covered in all kinds of greenery. Moss-like plants seemed to sprout from the top and cover most of the sides of the building, and I was surprised by this.

"Is this the Gym?" I asked.

"Yep, this is the place," he replied, and walked up to the door, which bore the image of a Poké Ball. He took in a breath and knocked hard on the door. A few seconds later, the doors slid open, and a blur of green shot out and latched onto James, making him fall over backwards.

"Are you all right?" I shouted as I looked back.

"I'm…just fine!" he said, while trying to wrench a small green creature from around his neck. I noticed it was a little green ball of a Pokémon, slightly bigger than my head, with thorny arms, a yellow flower on its head, and two thick spikes for its feet. I took out my Pokédex for more info.

"Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon," the screen read. "The flower of the top of its head creates a scent that lures its prey close. It uses its thorny arms to subdue its enemies, and survive in the desert for 30 days without water."

"Wow," I said, looking at James. "What a Pokémon. Is this your Cacnea, then?"

James nodded as best he could with Cacnea still clinging onto his Trainer. Eventually, James was able to pry the Cactus Pokémon free from his neck, and he rubbed it a lot upon Cacnea's release. I also saw someone else coming out of the Gym. But this person was a ginger haired girl in familiar green and brown attire.

"You're Gardenia, right?" I asked.

"That's me!" she grinned happily. "I can see Cacnea's been reacquainted with his old partner, the cute little guy!"

"Cute?" I could see that Pokémon as many things, but cute would not have been the first one.

"Gardenia's got a thing going on with Grass-Type Pokémon," James spoke up. "She can't get enough of them."

"Aw, you say it like it's a bad thing," she whined.

"Hey, I wasn't insulting you," I held up my hands. "I actually think it's a good trait."

"Why, thank you!" she smiled. "And you are?"

"Jeremy," I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jeremy," she said cheerfully. "Are you a friend of James?"

"Yeah and no," I said. "It's really complicated. I just met him only hours ago, but I feel like I have known him for a long time."

"I know what you mean," she said. "When you first meet on the playground, and you play for long enough, it's like you've known each other since kindergarten."

"Isn't that a line from a movie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just thought it was funny," she laughed.

"Hey, it was!" I retorted. "Don't sell yourself short!"

"Hey, Gardenia," James spoke up. "I was wondering…since Cacnea's learned Drain Punch, would it be alright if I battle you to test his strength?"

"You want to battle me?" she asked. "As in, like a Gym Battle?"

"I didn't say that," James replied. "I'm not after badges, really. I just want to test Cacnea's new move out. What do you say?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and a huge cloud of dust erupted from a distance.

"What the heck was that?" I gasped.

"I say that our battle will have to wait," Gardenia said. "You boys need out find out what's going on there. I feel something bad is going on."

"I agree with you," Judah said. "I'm getting some bad aura, and a whole lot of it."

"Then let's go find out what it is," I said. "Come on, James."

"Right," he said. "See you around, Gardenia!"

"So long!" she waved as we headed down the road.

(-o-)

What we saw when we came to the source of the explosion was something I had not expected even in the least. There was a kid with red hair and an Alakazam being cornered by a Salamence and a huge purple scorpion Pokémon. Riding on the back of the Salamence was what appeared to be a woman with short silver hair, a long dark purple-red jacket, and a HUD glasses unit. I also noticed a strange device on her left arm. I didn't know who it was, but James freezed up slightly upon seeing this person.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's one of the most ruthless criminals I have ever met," he said, rather frightened. "Her name is J, and she's a cold, ruthless Pokémon Hunter."

"Pokémon Hunter?" I asked. "What are they?"

"A lower level than Team rocket cold ever stoop," James replied. "They capture any kind of wild powerful Pokémon and sell them off to the highest paying customer."

"Sell them?" I gasped. "For money? Like rare animals?"

"And they call us poachers," James added."Compared to J, Team Rocket's as harmless as a newly born Igglybuff. She steals any Pokémon she can find, wild or owned. She uses that ray cannon on her arm to freeze Pokémon in stone. You're stuck like that for good unless she uses her fancy tech to reverse it, and she won't unless the Pokémon's been delivered. To her, nothing matters but money and the thrill of poaching. She even sacrifices her own men for her bounty."

"Whoa," I gawked. "That's just wrong on an infinite number of levels."

James then took another look at the kid that J had cornered. "Wait a minute, I know that kid!"

"You do?"

"That's one of Dawn's friends, Kenny!" he said. "I thought I recognized that Alakazam! J must be after it!"

"Then let's do something about it!" I said, jumping into the scene.

"Wait for me, buddy!" Judah piped up, jumping after me.

"Hey, wait!" James protested, but Judah and I were already running towards the scene of the battle, leaving James with nothing to do but follow us, grumbling all the way.

"Drapion," J barked out, "use Cross Poison!"

The Pokémon brought its arms in an X motion, and slashed an x-shaped ray at Kenny and his Pokémon. However, she noticed a small blue sphere collide with the blast, causing the poison ray to disappear. She and her Pokémon then whipped their heads around to face us, and they all growled upon looking on us.

"You'd be wise to stay out of my way," she hissed at me.

"Sorry, Pokémon Hunter J," I said coldly, "but I don't obey those who disobey the law."

"Who are you guys?" Kenny asked, very confused.

"We're here to help," I replied.

"We've met before," James added, "but we were enemies then. But now, we have a common enemy, and we'll stop it. Now take your Pokémon and get out of here!"

Kenny nodded and ran off back to the Pokémon Center. As soon as he left, I glared at J. "Judah, fire another Aura Sphere at Drapion!"

"Gladly," he grinned, firing another sphere at Drapion, who easily dodged.

"What?" J gasped. "A Riolu that can speak like a human? No doubt I can make a fortune with that!"

"Like hell you will!" I shouted, reaching for another Poké Ball. "Draco, use Dragon Claw!"

A stream of hazy red smoke emitted from Draco's left claw the second he was shot out of his Poké Ball, and he slashed at with J's Salamence with devastating force. At least I thought it was devastating force, but then it landed squarely on its feet, and roared ferociously at me.

"You can't hope to beat me!" J shouted. "Salamence, use Hyper Beam! Drapion, use Poison Sting!"

A beam of light and streams of pink shot out from the enemy line at blinding speeds, and I had barely enough time to dodge before the attacks struck the ground behind us with a large explosion.

"Stand still!" she shouted.

"Not likely, poacher!" I shouted. "Draco, Flamethrower!" I then tossed my other two Poké Balls into the air. "Marvin, use Psybeam! Matilda, use Hidden Power! Judah, use Aura Sphere!"

My Pokémon each fired their attacks at the Dragon Pokémon. This time, they managed to knock the beast off of its feet and onto the ground. It roared in pain, and its head slumped to the ground, knocked out.

"Impossible!" J shouted. "Get up, you lazy beast!"

"It's no use," I said. "You have no where left to run, and your Pokémon will fall!"

"I'll show you who's got nowhere to run!" J growled. "Drapion, Cross Poison on that brat's Alakazam!"

The cross attack shot at us again, but as I was preparing to order Marvin to counter, he, Matilda, Judah, and I had both our legs and arms bound with sticky wire that came out of nowhere. I whipped my head around, and saw a large spider Pokémon with the wires coming from its mouth.

"That's an Ariados!" Judah shouted. "It's a Long Leg Pokémon that is seriously nasty! That webbing is super strong and it's super strong by itself!"

"I can't move!" I screamed. "Marvin can't attack, either!"

"I've got your back, Jeremy!" James said. "Cacnea, use Needle Arm!"

Cacnea's arm glowed white, dodged the Scorpion Pokémon's attack, and its arm collided with its body and sending it reeling into a nearby cliff. Unfortunately, it quickly got up and growled at Cacnea and James.

"Time to show you a real attack!" J shouted. "Use Pin Missile!"

"Cacnea, counter it with your Pin Missile!"

Both arrays of Pin Missiles collided with a huge blast, but J's attack got through and hit Cacnea with powerful force, sending him into ground behind us.

"Cacnea!" James and I shouted, and he rushed to his partner."Are you all right?"

The Cactus Pokémon weakly smiled at him, but I knew that attack really took a number on him. We were up against a wall here. J was vicious and about to annihilate of us, and I was powerless to react. But then, I noticed a gleam of hate mixed with inspiration in James' eyes.

"Cacnea, time to use your new move!" he shouted as he got up. "Use Drain Punch!"

Cacnea's arm began glowing with a green aura, and it rushed at the Poison Pokémon with surprising speed.

"Strike him down!" J shouted.

Drapion lunged forward, its sharp claws ready to strike at Cacnea. But Cacnea dodged its attack, and ran up its arm, and scored a direct hit on Drapion's left eye. It roared in pain, and Cacnea jumped off its head, and it launched another Drain Punch at Drapion's chest. Once more, it roared in pain, and it sank down to the ground, knocked out. Cacnea landed next to James, and struck a triumphant pose.

"Way to go, Cacnea!" James cheered. Cacnea cheered as well, but then it gasped and glowed a bright white.

"What the heck?" he gasped. "Is it possible?"

"It is!" I said. "Cacnea's starting to evolve!"

Within seconds, its spiky legs started growing, its flower shape grew into a large spike, and its whole body brew larger until the glow faded and a large green Pokémon stood before us, grinning with glee.

"Cacturne!" it cheered. It then shot Pin Missiles to cut the webbing that bound me and my Pokémon. We all fell flat on our rear ends, but we were free. I looked at James, and he jumped into the air, quivering with delight.

"Cacnea, you evolved into Cacturne!" James cheered as he hugged his newly evolved friend. "Hey!" he cheered when Cacturne hugged him back. "It doesn't hurt when he hugs me anymore! This is great!"

J looked at her fainted Pokémon and at us, now growling at her, and pressed a button on her goggles. "Take us up," she said, "the mission's a failure."

"Sir, what's happened?" I could hear the voice from the other line.

"I said it's a failure!" she shouted. "Now take us up or I'll take you out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the man shouted, and I felt a strange rumbling in the ground.

"Jeremy, look up!" James pointed at the sky. When I looked, I saw nothing, but then a huge ship appeared out of thin air. I was confused as to how this could be. The sky was clear, so there were no clouds that could have hidden it. Then it occurred to me.

"Optical camouflage," I said. "That's some special tech."

J turned back to us. "Get in my way again, and you'll regret it," she said coldly. Suddenly, a rope slung down from the ship, and she retrieved her Pokémon, grabbed the rope, and it was hoisted above out heads before any of us could react. As soon as that happened, the ship moved forward again, disappearing as it rocketed away.

"Damn," I growled. "She got away."

"It'll be alright, Jeremy," James said. "She'll get her comeuppance one of these days. No one gets away with that sort of thing forever." He raised his head high as he spoke. "Not even Team Rocket."

"You're right," I said, knowing this well thanks to my secret job. "Now, where were we again?"

"I was going to meet Ash," James started, "then I'd apologize for all that I've done to him and his friends, and hope that he accepts me into his club, and if not, I'll just find out what to do when I get there."

"So where do you think they are?" I asked.

"If I remember right," James said, rubbing his chin, "they're just outside Solaceon Town."

"Really?" I pulled up my map, and found the distance between Solaceon Town and Eterna City. "Whoa, that's all the way on the other side of Mt. Coronet! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Never doubt the stamina of a man who has nowhere to run," James grinned.

"I shall indeed," I snickered. "Well, we've got us a Dragon Pokémon to take us there, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "I know just how to get there; I'll give you and him the directions."

"Okay," I said, "but first, we need to let Gardenia know what happened." I took out my cell phone and dialed the number for the Eterna Gym on the map.

"Hello, Eterna Gym," Gardenia's voice rang out.

"Gardenia, it's Jeremy," I said. "The explosion was the work Pokémon Hunter J, but we stopped her before she could get away with anything. James and I are heading to find Ash so that James can make amends to him."

"Thanks for telling me," she said. "I'll be sure to let the Police know they've got someone out there for J."

"Thanks," I said, hanging up. "Well, James?" I asked him. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as ever," he replied. He then turned to Cacturne. "Are you ready, buddy?"

"Cac!" it nodded. James smiled and returned Cacturne to his Poké Ball. I nodded, and threw Draco's Poké Ball into the air. As it opened, Draco's large form flew out and it soared high into the air, wheeling around and roaring with excitement.

"You can tell we're asking you to go somewhere, right?" I laughed.

It roared in acknowledgement, and I nodded. "We need to get to Solaceon Town and meet a boy named Ash Ketchum. He's got a red baseball cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. James has directions to Solaceon Town, so listen to him if you don't know."

It roared again, and I looked at Judah for a translation. "He says he doesn't know where it is, and he will be happy to listen to James' instructions."

"Alright," James said as we all climbed onto Draco's strong back. "Just go East for a while, I'll tell you the rest when we get to the next point."

Draco roared again, and rose into the air, rather quickly, and turned to the east. It narrowed its eyes and soared off straight ahead, and we were ready for what laid ahead of us. For me, it was meeting a skilled Pokémon Trainer. For James, it was a chance to start again and build a new friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Here's more action and tales of adventure to come! Stay tuned for more, which is on the way!**

**UPDATE: 2/26/2013 - I changed this to let Kenny easily fade out of the chapter. In the first version, I forgot to write it in, so he just vanished. *facepalm***

**-JeremyX signing off!**


End file.
